


Franky’s best present

by SportyMari



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: It’s Franky’s Birthday!!!!
Relationships: Luca Marini/Franco Morbidelli, Valentino Rossi/Francesca Sofia Novello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Franky’s best present

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to have this finished by the time his birthday came but TV shows are distracting.

It was the night before Franco's birthday and Nelli came up with the greatest idea for the guys to go shopping for last minute presents for him. 

So that's how Luca found himself with this problem. He had no idea what to get the guy he liked. Nothing he could find was perfect enough for Franky. 

"You find anything good," Luca heard Vale ask him. 

"I found a lot of good presents but they weren't good enough for him," Luca sighed and put the waffle maker he was holding down. Vale picked it up and put it in Luca's basket. 

"He loves waffles and whipped cream," Vale winked at his brother. Luca rolled his eyes and walked away. His eyes caught sight of a clothing store across the street. Luca paid for the waffle maker and fast walked to the clothing store. 

"Aha!" Luca went straight for the Christmas sweaters. If he's at the mall, he might as well start thinking about Christmas presents for the rest of the boys. Maybe he'll get an idea for Franky's birthday while shopping for the others. 

Luca's phone vibrated in his pocket. Migno had texted him to ask where he was. The others were done and could meet him wherever he was. 

_Maro- Mario's Ware_  
_Mig- Meet you there?_  
_Maro- If you want. Idc_  
_Mig- Everything ok?_  
_Maro- I'm stuck on what to buy for Franky_

Luca only had to wait 5 minutes before the other guys all appeared around him. Franky was talking on the phone and hadn't yet joined the loud group. 

_Probably a new girlfriend_ , Luca thought. He tried to not let the others know how he felt about it. But if the way Nelli, Mig, and Cele sent Luca sympathetic looks was anything to go by, he had clearly failed at that. Francesca handed Luca a piece of paper. 

"I got Franky to tell me what he really loves. Go through that list."

"Grazie Fran," Luca squeezes Francesca's hand. He would've hugged her but there was still a Nelli sized koala attached to him. 

"Anytime Luca. Now go take these kids so me and your brother can gossip" Luca laughed and waddled out of the store. Pecco and Bez pointed out a pastry shop. Immediately the Nelli koala detached itself from Luca and joined the run over there. Franco and Luca were the only ones not rubbing but rather maturely walking. 

"Why are you so quiet?" Franky, who had just hung up his phone, asked the blue eyed Italian. 

"Who was on the phone?" Luca asked instead. 

"Oh uh...just a girl I know." 

"Knew it" Luca walked faster into the shop. He couldn't stay any closer to Franky unless he wanted his crush to be too obvious. As he walked in, Luca saw Bez frown at Franky before being distracted by Celestino. 

"Luca hurry up and pick something! Pecco is paying" Nelli grabbed Luca and pulled him to where Pecco was standing, looking at the drink menu. 

"Just an expresso please, Pecco" Luca whispered like it was a secret. Nelli and Pecco looked him confused before someone behind Luca did something. 

"You should tell him," Pecco said, patting Luca's shoulder. The Nelli koala made its second appearance of the night. 

Just as quickly as they came, the Academy boys were off again and this time with their food. And Luca still hadn't found the perfect present. 

//////////

Valentino and Uccio called the boys out of their rooms and to the backyard. The boys all gasped when they saw what had happened to the backyard. Franky was the most surprised. 

There was a three tier cake. Brazil themed, Italian themed, and MotoGP themed. The banner hanging behind the food table said " _Feliz Aniversário Franco Morbidelli!_ " 

Franky looked around for the person who he knew did all this but there was no sign of him. He felt himself deflate and get sad again.

"Pictures!" Francesca yelled out as she ran back into the house to get her camera. She saw Luca standing by the coffee machine as she was going back outside. "Hey! Come outside. There's cake."

"I know. I'm just not in a celebrating mood today." Luca mumbled. Francesca looked between the door and her brother in law. She groaned and ran out. 

"Uccio, take the pictures! I have to take care of something," Francesca handed the camera to the older Italian. They all looked at Francesca in confusion as she basically flew into the house. 

Luca looked up from pouring himself coffee and sighed in defeat. 

"Alright let's hear it, Novella" Luca leaned against the countertop. 

"Marini, I love you. You're my boyfriend's brother. But you're honestly so stupido! Di 'al ragazzo che lo ami!"

"Cesca! It's not that easy! I have a good relationship with him! I won't do anything that could potentially hurt that!"

"Maro! He likes you too!"

"No he doesn't Francesca. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to drink this coffee and then go out to the park with a few friends" Luca walked back to his room and shut the door. Meanwhile, Valentino came into the kitchen and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. 

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to say my brother is an idiot and Franky really does feel the same way. He looked like a lost puppy when he noticed that Luca wasn't outside with us." 

"How much do you want to bet that it was Luca who did all that decorating outside?" 

Vale never got to reply to that because they heard a scream from outside. The couple and Luca went running outside only to find Franky looking at a woman in the driveway in shock and surprise. 

"What? You aren't going to give me a hug? I drive all this way and my son ignores me." The boys all stifle their laughter and Luca is just smiling softly at the scene in front of him. He shakes his head and heads to his car. 

"How?"

"Your boyfriend called me and told me that he wanted to surprise you. I couldn't say no to him. He's such a sweet boy."

"Franky's boyfriend?" Migno and the boys looked confused before it dawned on them all. _LUCA!!_

"Well now we know what Luca's super secretive present for Franky was that he was talking about late last night," Nelli said into the silence that followed them all back to where the cake and presents and other desserts were. 

"He did all this, didn't he?" Franky asked Valentino, who only had to nod slightly for Franky to go pale.

"He wanted this birthday to be a good one. He wanted to show you how much he loves you without verbally telling you." Pecco came to the conclusion everyone else had. 

Before anyone could say anything, Franky ran into the house, grabbed his keys, and rushed to his car. 

Franky called Luca's number, groaning when it went to voicemail. 

_How could he let it get this far? The boy who has been by his side for years and never asked anyone for anything. The boy he had fallen for a couple years ago. He did all this for Franky. He didn't think that Franky cared. He didn't know that Franky loves and cherishes him in his life. He had to find. He had to!_

Franky drove to where he and Luca always used to run away to when they needed an escape from the adults at the ranch when they were kids. 

He climbed to the top of the hill and saw Luca sitting alone, looking over the edge. 

“Hey Marini!” 

“Morbidelli, what are you doing here?” Luca turned his head so he was looking at Franky. 

“Came to check on you. My mom came to the Ranch and surprised the living crap out of me. But you knew that would happen because you set it up.” 

“Maybe”

“Well I wanted to thank you. This has started out as a great birthday.”

“Glad you enjoyed it” Luca turned back. Franky walked up next to Luca. 

“Luca look at me...come on! I want to see those beautiful blue eyes.” Franky nudged Luca’s face up. 

“What do you want Franco?”

“This,” and the Brazilian/Italian kissed Luca with the full intent of making Luca believe he likes him back. 

Luca was the first to pull away. He looked at Morbidelli with fear in his eyes.

“Tell me that wasn’t a one time thing”

“Of course it wasn’t. I have liked you since you signed to the Academy.”

“Wow that’s a long time.”

“Yeah it’s a wonder how I haven’t self destructed since.”

“Franky, I like you. Like a lot!”

“Yeah I can tell. You managed to make a cake, set up the backyard, and get my mother to come to Tavullia.”

“Yeah it took the whole night to make that cake. It was not easy!” 

“Thank you for that” 

“Anytime. Not actually!” 

“Should we get back?” 

“Let’s stay here for a bit longer. I don’t want to deal with our insane friends yet.”

“And subjugate my mom to that?”

“Yeah no you’re right. Let’s go back.”

And it really was a good birthday for Franky. Luca was finally his boyfriend and his family was waiting for his arrival back at the Ranch. Just a normal day in the life of the Academy riders. 

“Oh and that girl I was talking to was a cousin I just met up with again last week. She wants to meet you.”

“I’m cool with that. Just be prepared for our spies.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom so pls be nice in the comments. Grazie!
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Di 'al ragazzo che lo ami!: Tell the boy you love him!


End file.
